His Mistress
by XxHeatxX
Summary: CURRENTLY UNDERGOING EDITING PLUS RATING CHANGE! I peered up at him and bit my lip. What if I couldn't convince Draco to leave me alone? Could I convince him to choose someone else? Of course I probably could. I was stubborn enough. But Draco and I were probably on the same level when it came to that similar trait. "He'll definitely pursue you if you say no." Damn him.
1. Letters

So, I just wanted to say before you begin reading that this story is undergoing some MAJOR editing. This is the edited version of chapter 1 and I will be working hard to finish updating every chapter so that the entire story makes sense!

HAPPY READING

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria<strong>

"Daphne," I trotted down the large spiral staircase to the first floor, "Keep your owl out of my room or else my cat will end up with a roasted bird in its dish."

I walked into the kitchen and handed Daphne her tawny owl. She simply smiled and let it climb onto her outstretched arm.

"Just thought you could use some excitement for the morning."

I plopped down across from her. Two envelopes sat on the polished cherry table. Hogwarts letters. I didn't know what was worse: The fact that vacation was almost over or the fact I would have to be stuck in a common room with a bunch of snobby pureblood assholes.

I leaned across the table and snatched the one with my name on it. Daphne did the same. Rimmel leapt onto my lap and purred contently as I tore it open.

"Still taking Charms?"

I nodded and went back to scanning my list. This year's Charms was to be shared with the seventh years who were returning to finish their schooling. I subconsciously scratched at my nose.

"Do you think they'll be many seventh years returning?"

"Possibly. I am. Although after what happened last year . . ." She trailed off.

I forced the images of the war into the back of my mind.

"There's a chance Malfoy could be returning."

I could feel Daphne's eyes burning into me and I reluctantly lifted my eyes to meet her amused gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Daphne shrugged her shoulders, "Let's just say that whatever came to mind first was the answer you were looking for."

**Draco**

I slapped the book down onto the desk. Vacation was beginning to grow tedious. Yes there were the nights when I was out with friends and didn't come home until the early hours of the morning. But that was at the beginning of summer. Now at the end, it became boring and I was now counting down the days until I was returning to school.

No, I wasn't a huge fan of staying at Hogwarts. But anything had to have been better than this.

A soft knock rapped on my door before an envelope slid through the crack at the bottom. I could only assume that it was my Hogwarts letter. I kicked away from the desk. My bare feet made no noise as I padded over and lifted it up.

A piece of parchment was sitting atop of the Hogwarts letter:

_Draco, your father and I have something to discuss with you tonight at dinner. We would like you downstairs at six tonight. _

_Love, M_

I tossed the paper to the side and tore open the letter. There were only three classes listed: Potions, Alchemy, and Charms which would be shared with sixths years.

Only having three classes would leave plenty of downtime. Which I couldn't say would be a good thing or a bad.

**Astoria**

"Last year at Hogwarts." Daphne mumbled.

We made our way into the garden shortly after lunch. I had managed to get myself stuck in a large willow that took up a large portion of the small garden. I pressed my torso against the thick branch and peered down at Daphne.

"Yeah, for you."

"It's strange to think about you know?" She leaned her head against the trunk, "You go to school for seven years and then it just ends."

"Strange," I mumbled.

"Yeah,"

I placed my cheek against my arm.

"Do you really think he'll come back?" I whispered, not expecting Daphne to hear me.

"Who?"

"Draco."

Her lips spread into a large grin. Now I was regretting even opening my mouth. Even thinking about seeing him on Hogwarts grounds made my stomach churn with nervousness. The past two years Draco decided to take on the role of my personal "bully". It was mostly playful banter. Stupid stuff. He once managed to lock both him and myself in a broom closet causing me to miss Potions. I spent that entire two hour period staying as far away as possible from him.

"I think he fancies you."

I scoffed, "That's ridiculous!"

Daphne twisted around to face me completely, "You fancied him at one point in time. How do you know he wasn't just a smitten schoolboy? Trying to get his first love to notice his affections?"

I snorted, "Have you met the boy?"

"I have." She stood, "And although he's an idiot when it comes to girls like most boys. He's very charming."

**Draco**

It was an awkward, tense silence. No one spoke while eating. Which was normal, but there was something hanging over my parents heads that they weren't going to speak up about.

"So," I began, "What was it that you desperately needed to talk to me about."

"It's a sensitive matter," Father placed his glass to his lips, "It's been out of practice for several families, but it's still tradition."

I place my fork down and opened my mouth to speak. I immediately knew what this dinner was about.

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions," Mother placed her hand over his, "We know you've learned things about pureblood traditions in your history courses –"

"I know how the mistress tradition works Mum,"

In earlier times, a pureblood female was chosen by a pureblood male to provide a child for the family if the family's pureblood status were to ever dwindle. Rarely now did a child actually come out of this practice. Now it was all just fun and games and I had no intentions of getting any girl pregnant.

"Is there . . . anyone who you had in mind?"

I speared a piece of chicken with my knife. I lifted it to eye level and inspected it. No, I didn't. I didn't have a clue. My mind immediately wondered back to Pansy. However we split ways two years ago. She wasn't an option nor was she ever.

"I'll give it some thought."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! This is the edited version of Chapter 1.<p>

Much Love, HS


	2. My Favorite Victim

**Draco**

I went to Diagon Alley with some reluctance. It took a few days before I could finally face my parents without any awkwardness. On their part. I was perfectly content with the situation.

"You understand the responsibilities this requires?" Mum brushed her hands along a silk robe, "This isn't something to take on lightly."

I thought for a moment before answering, "You seem to know much about this . . ."

Mum raised her eyes to meet mine briefly, "Most do."

I brushed away the first thought that came mind. No one wanted to picture their parents in a compromised position.

"Listen Draco," Mother said, "I want you to treat whoever you choose with respect. Don't make them do anything they don't feel comfortable doing."

I looked at Mother who had her eyes narrowed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Her tone was chipped as she stepped into the entrance of Obscurus books. The bell rang when the door opened.

I inhaled the cooler air and welcomed its feel against my skin.

"Here," Mum passed me my school list, "Go look for you books."

"Where you heading off to?"

Either she was ignoring me or she just didn't hear me. But soon enough embraced by a short, golden headed woman. It took a moment to place a name to a face. Greengrass. Adalyn Greengrass.

Her oldest daughter was in my year and her younger sister was a year younger. Astoria had fortunately fallen as my prey the last few years. I grew bored fairly easily not to mention she made no attempts to stop me.

So instead of listening to Mother and Astoria's mother gossip, I set off to find Astoria, knowing if her mother was her then most likely so was Astoria.

"Oh please, this is such a lie!" I heard Astoria's voice rise as I got closer to the Charms section

"How is it a lie? It says so right there!" Daphne retorted

I smiled. Despite the sisters being close, they still argued like most sisters should.

"Oh please! They wouldn't split up. Look at them!"

"They're a celebrity couple. Those don't last whether they're muggle or wizard." Her voice rose an octave.

**Astoria**

Daphne was a stubborn person. So was I. Mum always said out of the two of us, I was probably more stubborn. We argued about everything and anything. Like most siblings I suppose.

"Well, I'm not going to argue. So believe what you want." I slapped the magazine shut.

I took off down the aisle and rounded the corner, nearly bowling over

"Watch where you're going Greengrass," I tensed, "Or you might run into someone you weren't expecting."

My heart skipped a beat.

I looked up and locked my eyes with those grey ones of the infamous Draco Malfoy and glared. His hands were wrapped around my upper arms keeping me from darting back to Daphne's company.

I glared at him.

"Well that's not very nice," He smiled, "Believe it or not I actually came looking for you."

"You did?" I was in slight shock.

"Well, I've gone all summer without a hint of excitement. It's quite boring without you."

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips, "Bummer. Sorry to hear it."

He tickled under my chin, causing me to jerk away.

**Draco**

I grinned at her.

Astoria jerked away, "You really haven't changed have you?"

"You think a little war is going to throw me off when it comes to you?"

Her cheeks began to turn pink. She opened her mouth, most likely to tell me off, however nothing came out.

I pushed her up against the nearest bookshelf and leaned in.

"See that's the best thing, sweetheart," I whispered, "I prefer it when you're at a loss for words. Don't you remember when we were locked in the broom closet?"

She groaned and pushed hard against my chest. Although I didn't budge, I knew when to back off and stepped away.

Don't bring that up!" Her brown eyes blazed, "You're a jerk, you know that?"

I tapped her nose, "When you find something I don't know about myself, come and let me know, will you?"

Her eyes narrowed and she turned away to go back to her sister.

I swatted at her behind as she walked and grinned when she jumped. I don't know why I didn't think of her before. When Father asked me, she should've been the first person to come to mind .


	3. Refusal

**Astoria**

Daphne looked up from the magazine when I approached.

"He frustrates me."

"I know," She smiled, "I heard the whole thing.

The fact that she acted as if nothing had happened sort of pissed me off. I lowered my voice before grabbing her sleeve and pulling her away from Draco's curious gaze.

"Can't we just go find Mum and leave?"

"I'm actually quite content," Daphne teased as she flipped through the magazine, "But I can see you weren't."

"What made you think that?"

We made our way through the store at a slow pace.

"Don't take it so harshly, Tori! It's all in good fun.

"Whose side are you one?"

She just smiled.  
>"Oh Draco you've grown into such a handsome boy."<p>

Mum rounded the corner, Draco in tow, "Hasn't he, ladies?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line as Draco's smile grew.

At this moment, I was itching to shove my fist into his jaw. My jaw was clenched as were my fists. The only person who seemed to notice was Draco and it just made his grin wider.

**Draco**

I grasped Astoria's waist and pulled her into me, "I'll see you at school."

She squirmed when I kissed her neck. I lightly pushed her towards her retreating family and she darted away.

I was in for a crazy year. Astoria would be less than pleased. Not that it would bother me.

"Mum," I called after her as she disappeared into the towers of books, "Mum I know who."

Her hand froze halfway towards the top shelf. I sighed and reached up, grasping the book and holding it out to her.

"You've given it thought?"

Actually no. This was a split gut decision. But I just nodded my head.

"Who is it then?"

"Greengrass."

"Daphne? Draco are you posit –"

"Not Daphne," I sighed, "Astoria."

* * *

><p>I knew Mother wasn't too happy about my choice. After all, she and Astoria's mother were fairly close.<p>

"Relax, darling," Father drawled. He sealed the letter shut, "He's made his decision. Just let the event unfold."

I stood outside Father's study door, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Daphne might've been a better option." Mum whispered, "She's not . . . tenacious in her ways. Astoria," She drew in a breath, "She's something else."

I smiled. That she was.

"The letters been sent, darling. Like I said, let the events unfold."

**Astoria**

"Why the bloody hell would he chose me? Of all of the other girls he could've chosen?"

I threw the letter back at Daphne and she lifted it from my bed, "From what I overheard this was a long time coming, sissy. He obviously fancies you!"

I flopped onto my stomach and let out a scream of frustration in the pastel green throw pillows.

"I refuse. I won't do it."

Daphne laughed, "You don't have to. But I don't think Draco will drop the topic. He'll definitely pursue you if you say no."

My eyes narrowed.

Pureblood families raised their children with a knowledge of this tradition as to be aware of it when you came of age. The minimum age was seventeen and the male chose. The female was _supposed_ to be of pureblood status. However, I knew several girls who were chosen who weren't pureblood.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him this afternoon." I climbed off my bed and headed into the hallway.

The glossy wooden floors gleamed with early morning sun. A portrait of my late Grandmother hung from the wall and she smiled when she saw me.

"Dad!"

I saw him leap from his place next to Mother and come rushing out of his bedroom. His chestnut hair was rumpled most likely from running his hand through it numerous times when he was frustrated.

"Darling," He grasped my upper arms and stopped me from going in, "there isn't anything we can do about it. You know the tradition as well as I do."

"Can't you do something? Anything."

"I don't have any control, darling." He placed his hands on my shoulders, "You _can_ refuse. If that's what you desire then you don't have to do this."

I peered up at him and bit my lip. What if I couldn't convince Draco to leave me alone? Could I convince him to choose someone else? Of course I probably could. I was stubborn enough. But Draco and I were probably on the same level when it came to that similar trait.

_He'll definitely pursue you if you say no._

Damn him.


	4. Accidental Snogging

**Astoria**

Honestly, I was nervous. I had already planned on confronting Draco on the train, but had no idea what to say to him. And whatever came out of my mouth wouldn't compare to whatever smart retort he had come up with.

"Good luck this year darling," Dad kissed my forehead, "You're a smart girl. You'll figure this out."

I gave him a small smile. Before Daphne tugged on my arm, "Come on."

Reluctantly, I let Daphne pull me onto the train.

"Do you think Bentley Bradford will be back this year? He said before the war ended.

I opened my mouth to answer, but released a startled squeal in place. A pair of strong hands reached out and snatched my waist, pulling me into the nearest car. The blinds fell shut, the door locked.

"Hello sweetheart."

Bloody hell! Now? Of all times he chooses now to make his appearance? He couldn't have given me maybe an hour to actually come up with something to say to him?

"Are you crazy?!"

Draco chuckled, "Perhaps a bit."

**Draco**

A blush dusted her cheeks at our close proximity

"Let me guess: You came here to lecture me didn't you? After all, I'm assuming you received my letter."

I ran my hands up her arms, made bare by the pale blue t-shirt.

"Is that why you pulled me in here?"

"Not quite. I had some other options in mind."

She pursed her lips, "I have a mind to tell you off at this moment."

"But you don't remember what it was?" I guessed.

Astoria stomped her foot on the floor, "When you keeping interrupting me –"

"Astoria, stop babbling,"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not."

"Listen sweetheart," I started. I took a seat on the train bench, "I can read you like an open book. I always have. Now if I hadn't pulled you in here, you would've found me on your own, on purpose or by accident, and at least attempted to convince me out of my choice."

Her cheeks grew pink.

"I know how stubborn you are. But I'm stubborn as well. A trait I'm quite proud of. You won't change my mind."

"Oh come on Draco!" She sounded exhausted, "You could've had any other girl you wanted! They would have been twice as willing as I am."

"Who said I wanted you to be willing?"

Her breath caught in her throat and came out as a straggled gasp.

"I don't know what game you're playing, Draco. But I refuse to be a part of it."

"That's not entirely up to you is it?"

Astoria narrowed her eyes, "I think I'm allowed to have a say in what goes on in _my _life."

"By all means, you're free to walk out that door," I flicked my wand and unlocked the door, "But don't think that's going to be the last you'

**Astoria**

I slammed the car door shut and placed my back against it. I was worn. Mentally tired.

"How was your talk?" Daphne glanced up from examining her nails.

"Say one word to anyone about it and you're done."

"No need. Half the school already knows."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. . This left me with two options. Take a walk of shame or go back into the car with Draco where, given the circumstances, he might end up not making it back to Hogwarts. It didn't matter what I would choose, by the time we got to school every single person would know.

Daphne smiled, "Try not to snog him the entire time."

I wrinkled my nose before opening the car door and stepping in. He grinned when I finally forced myself to look him in the eye.

"Didn't want to take a walk of shame did you sweetheart?"

I stared at Draco, "Stop calling me that."

"Like it or not _sweetheart_ it's what I'm going to call you."

"Was it you who told half of the school?"

He smirked and stood. I moved to the other end of the car before he could box me in.

"I didn't tell anyone Astoria. Word gets around. Parents hear gossip, talk about it over dinner with their children sitting within ear shot."

I pressed my back into the corner as he drew closer.

He held his hands up in surrender.

**Draco**

I chuckled. I admit it was definitely a lot for one person to take in. Although she wasn't having a panic attack which I considered a good thing. Astoria just looked exhausted.

"I understand that it's a lot to take it,"

"A lot? It's too much." She collapsed on the bench, "All I wanted was to come here and finally enjoy a quiet year. No talks of war. No more horrible rumors about You Know Who. How is this supposed to be a quiet year –"

I covered her mouth with my hand, "You talk too much."

I removed my hand and pressed them into the seat next to her thighs. I locked my eyes with her, testing her to say something else. But she didn't. Slowly, seeing if she would push me away; and when she didn't, I pressed my lips to hers.

**Astoria**

All the breath in my body fled. I was getting involved in a snogging session with Draco bloody Malfoy. Not only that, but this was my first kiss with said Malfoy.

His lips were soft against mine. Gentle but forceful enough to get me to respond. I placed my hands on his shoulders and lightly shoved.

"Draco . . . we should stop." I muttered between his kisses.

"That was an incredibly unconvincing tone," Draco's lips pulled away from mine and placed gentle kisses down my neck. I arched into him as he bit down gently on my pulse point.

"D – Draco, w – we should stop." I repeated.

My heart was beating unsteadily. My cheeks I knew were flushed.

I placed my hands on his chest, bracing to push him off, but his hands caught my wrists and held them down.

"I'm not done yet."

I whimpered. His teeth grazed my pulse point and I squeezed my eyes shut. Wanting what's wrong. If it was a sweet treat then it was okay. If it was wanting to have a serious snogging session with a boy who had pretty much had the entire female population swooning, possibly including me. . . something told me it wasn't a good idea


	5. No Repeats

**Astoria**

My lips were swollen by the time I got off the train. I had my hand wrapped so tightly around the stair rail that my knuckles had turned white.

"Next time you're going to blow me off to snog the Prince of Darkness, you can at least write a note or something along those lines to pass down."

"I didn't –"

Perrie was leaning against the train with a small smile plastered on her face.

"He didn't exactly give me much time to respond."

I reached up and tried to smooth down my jungle of what was now my hair.

"Here," Perrie pushed my hands away and reached up to try and rid my hair of the tangles, "You're quite lucky you know."

I peered around at the other students, "I don't see how. Of all the other girls –"

"I was actually talking about your hair," I could hear the smile in her tone, "But if you want to talk about Draco, then go right ahead."

**Draco**

I didn't expect Astoria to allow me to snog her nearly the entire way to Hogwarts. Not that I was complaining. She was fairly good at it too.

"I have to admit," Blaise peered down the table at Astoria, who had a smile plastered on her face, "I didn't think you had the ability to reel a Greengrass in."

"Talent."

"Your abilities don't extend that far,"

I pointed my fork at him, "Jealously will get you nowhere, Blaise."

"So what's your plan then?"

"Don't exactly have one. Don't exactly need one." I lowered my voice, "Although you didn't have one when it came to the Weasley girl now did you?"

"I wasn't exactly given much choice when I chose."

"Oh bloody hell Blaise. You would ogle the girl every chance you got."

"Ogle yes. Snog yes. Shag . . . I couldn't ruin my reputation with a blood traitor."

I caught Astoria's gaze and gave her a wink. She flushed, hiding her shy smile into his goblet.

"Like you haven't shagged enough half-bloods in your existence."

"But not enough for the world to know."

**Astoria**

"It's not that bad."

I swallowed the pumpkin juice, "Please enlighten me Perrie as to why it's not?"

"Well for one. He could've totally forced you on the way here and he didn't. I think that says a lot about who is."

I placed my arms on the table and just stared at her.

"Or not."

I glanced to where Draco was sitting at the table with Blaise and his other friends. He glanced over at me and winked before going back to his friends.

I felt a flush spread over my cheeks and hid it behind my goblet.

"I think you two could be a power couple," Perrie said around a mouthful of lettuce, "You have a strange connection to him, you know that?"

I swirled my pumpkin juice around in the goblet. I didn't want a strange connection with him. Did I?

I pushed away my empty plate, "Perrie, I swear! All that boy –"

"Man,"

"-Does is frustrate me."

"Astoria, be honest with me? You didn't want to push him off did you?"

I sighed and placed my head on the table, "I didn't want any of this."

"Didn't? Now you do?"

"Merlin, no! I don't!"

I lifted my head up off the table so quickly it hurt my neck.

"I don't want it at all."

"I think something good could come from this, babe. You've never really been in a serious relationship." She said.

"There's a reason for that." I speared a piece of chicken with my fork.

* * *

><p>The sheets were too hot, my mind wouldn't settle down. After snogging Draco on the train and Perrie telling me that she thought something good could come out of this had my brain racking itself for answers it didn't have.<p>

I had enough. I threw the sheets off me, causing Rimmel to give me a glare. I didn't bother to put my slippers on. Silently, I walked across the room and opened the door, careful not to wake Perrie.

I trotted down the small staircase and stopped in front of the fireplace. The fire was now just a dull glow in the hearth,

"Now why would someone like you be out of bed at this late hour?"

I jumped and whirled around.

Draco stood with his arms crossed, leaning against one of the armchairs in the dungeon. A small smirk was playing at his lips.

"I could ask the same for you." I copied his stance.

He chuckled and pushed away from the chair. The robe he had on was open, showing his muscular chest. I forced my eyes to stay on his face.

"I was actually hoping to see you,"

"If you were hoping for another snogging session, then you're out of luck." I snapped.

**Draco**

Oh of course that would be the first thing to pop into her clever mind. I just shook my head and approached her, stopping just a breath away.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, sweetheart."

"No. There won't be any at all. I'm not going to _be _your mistress, Draco."

"Oh, but my dear Astoria," I pushed her russet colored hair away from her neck, "you have no choice. After all, you'll be spending every moment with me: holidays, Charms class. Not to mention I have _unlimited _access to your room."

"You have unlimited access to my room?" Her voice cracked.

"Consider it a perk."

"No, I won't consider it a perk. Don't I get a say in this?"

"Oh of course you do. But the wrong words keep tumbling from your lips," I leaned in, "You'll be begging for me, Astoria."

There were goose bumps on her arms.

"Excited?" I ran my hands up her arms.

"Cold." She corrected.

I licked my lips, "Cold hm?"

"Oh give it a rest, Draco!" She pushed me away, "I'm not going to snog you again. So if that's what you're hoping for, you can go right back to bed."

"Are you sure you don't?" I grasped her arms and began to push her backwards. I leaned over her, causing her to arch her back in an attempt to keep me at bay.

To anyone on the outside looking in, our stance might have seemed romantic. A man seducing his woman. But the look in Astoria's eyes was as hard as steel. Her lips were slightly parted.

I released her arms without arguing back, "Alright,"

"So that it's then? We're done?"

"No, no, sweetheart. We aren't even close to being done."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Let me know!<strong>


	6. A Malfoy Is Thanking Me?

**Astoria**

I didn't speak to Draco for about two weeks. And it was the Friday of the third. But while we didn't speak, I could feel him watching me. It was an odd feeling.

I tapped my foot against the leg of one of the long tables in the Great Hall.

Perrie chewed slowly, "What's wrong, babe?"

I peered up at the owls delivering the morning mail.

I shook my head, "Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine."

I swiped an envelope off the side of my plate and took a bite of my sausage.

Perrie just smiled into her plate of eggs.

I glanced over my shoulder at a sudden commotion at the end of the Ravenclaw table. When the word 'fight' rang out across the hall I scrambled onto the top of the table to try and peer over the sea of people.

The only thing I saw was a boy with reddish brown hair get knocked to ground by a silvery blonde haired boy.

Silvery blonde. Draco.

He pushed his way through the sea of people before bolting out of the Great Hall.

I don't know why I decided to rush after him. Maybe just curiosity. Maybe I was concerned. Maybe neither.

"Astoria, where are you going?"

I ignored Perrie and ran through the castle. My lungs were burning and my muscles ached when I finally reached the Slytherin dungeon.

The entrance to the dungeon was slightly ajar and I didn't hesitate to shove it open.

I sighed when I saw Draco in front of the fire.

"You always seem to get yourself in more and more trouble don't you?"

He chuckled, "You sound like you actually care."

Draco still had his back to me. His voice had sounded slightly nasally as if his nose was clogged.

"Is your nose broken?"

He glanced towards me, "What do you care?"

What did I care? Maybe it was when Draco let me go that night instead of forcing me to do something I didn't want to do. Maybe it was because I saw that he had morals and wasn't just a cocky ass. Okay, even though he had morals he was still a cocky ass.

"Maybe I don't," I shrugged as I walked towards him, "Draco, let me see."

When he didn't move, I grasped his shoulder and tried to turn him around, "Let me see. Seriously, Draco just let me see."

He slowly turned to face me. Blood was dripping from both nostrils. Most was on his lips and droplets had landed on his shirt.

"You're ruining the shirt," I said softly.

"My bad," He sneered.

"Don't be rude." I snapped, "Do you want my help or not?"

**Draco**

"Why did you get in that fight in the first place?"

I snorted when Astoria walked into my room with a small bowl and a cloth. She sat down on the bed next to me and dipped the cloth into the water.

Astoria gently wiped the blood from my lips with a damp rag.

I hissed when she touched my nose with the rag.

"Sorry. It's only the third week of school and you're getting in trouble."

"Eh, I didn't get caught." I protested.

Astoria's sharp gaze brought any words that would've tumbled out of my mouth to a halt.

"You haven't _gotten _caught. For all we know, whoever that boy was that you knocked to the ground could turn you in."

"I have ways of getting myself out of trouble."

She raised her eyes to meet mine.

"Well, the good news is, your nose isn't broken. The bad news is you're going to have to watch your mouth." She dipped the now bloody rag into the water.

"That's going to be difficult to do, sweetheart."

Astoria sighed, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Since when have I been a good listener?"

Astoria just shook her head and gathered the bowl and rag and took them into the bathroom.

**Astoria**

I bit my cheek. Merlin, he got under my skin. But I suppose he enjoyed it didn't he? He always had. I dumped the water into the sink and turned on the faucet to rinse the bloody water away.

When I walked out, Draco was now laying on his bed staring up at the large green canopy. His grey eyes were narrowed in thought. He had disposed of the bloody shirt and it was lying on the floor next to the bed. I stared at his toned chest.

"See something you like." He tilted his head towards me and grinned.

I felt heat rise up in my cheeks and I turned my gaze to my shoes.

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and stared at me.

"What?" I snapped.

He cocked an eyebrow, "I see something I like."

I bit my lip and turned towards the door. Now that he was cleaned up and in bed, I didn't see a reason for me to stay.

"I did it for you."

I paused with my hand on the doorknob, "I'm sorry?"

"I knocked the bloody bastard around because he was talking about you. And not so politely, I might add."

I glanced over at the chest at the bottom of an empty bed, "Draco, I don't need you getting into fights over me. I'm not yours to protect."

Before he could retort, I walked out of his room and firmly shut the door behind me. Merlin what was I getting into?

* * *

><p>I couldn't concentrate in Potions the next day. Word had gotten out about Draco and I being holed up in his room yesterday. It shocked me to no end at how people always seemed to come up with their own conclusions.<p>

_I knocked the bloody bastard around because he was talking about you._

I tapped my quill against the table as Professor Slughorn droned on about sleeping potions.

"Now, don't forget about the essay due next week!" He announced as he dismissed the class for the day.

I sighed in relief and rolled up my parchment, which had consisted of little doodles rather than actual notes. So much for writing a decent essay. I stuffed the parchment into my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I fell into step behind the small group of students shuffling out the door.

"Don't you just love potions?"

I jumped, "Not when you're waiting outside for me."

I walked straight past him, hoping he would get the idea I was in no mood to talk to him. I thought wrong. I trotted down the stone steps. He was right on my heels.

Draco called, "Don't be so rude, sweetheart."

Lingering students' eyes followed the pair of us as we made our way down the corridor.

"I wouldn't call it being rude."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Draco, I have an essay to write. Which I'm mostly likely going to fail. So if you'll be so kind as to stop following me,"

**Draco**

"No Astoria wait," I grasped her arm.

She came to a halt and peered up at me with an annoyed expression. Her long braid was slung over her shoulder.

"I – I wanted to thank you, for yesterday. " I stared at the ground, "I wanted to thank you for your help."

When Astoria didn't say anything, I glanced up. Her mouth was slightly ajar in shock. But it was only a moment later that her feisty attitude replaced that shock.

"A Malfoy is actually thanking me?"

I clenched my jaw, "I don't thank many people. Consider yourself lucky."

Astoria smiled, "Just because I'm not willing to be your mistress doesn't mean I'm not willing to be your friend."

"Oh you don't have to be willing to be my mistress, sweetheart."

"Don't ruin the moment."

I glared at her mockingly, "Don't tell me you're not willing."

"I'm not."

"We'll see."

"It's not a 'we'll see'. It's a no."

"If it's a no, then why do you get so flustered when I'm around?" I asked.

"I don't." She stated.

"You can keep putting on the façade, Astoria." I said, "But I don't believe that sneaking glances is a 'no'."

"I don't –"

"Talking about me to Perrie, watching me in Charms? I could continue for days."

**Astoria**

Damn him. Why did I decide to take Charms? Why did they have to merge the sixth and seventh year class? Merlin, he made me want to rip my hair out.

I snorted, "I don't sneak glances. If I wanted to look at you I would."

Draco raised his eyebrows. I stared at the floor for a moment while debating on whether or not those words really just came out of my mouth.

"I do admire the lack of filter you have."

"Just telling the truth, Draco." I admitted.


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Draco**

I stared down at the book in front of me. Self-Defensive Spellwork. The words were just blurs on a page. I couldn't concentrate and ended up staring out the car window instead. The leaves had begun to change into oranges and browns.

There was always a certain level of . . . care that I had for Astoria. After all we had grown up together and she was the one that I had gotten along with best. Well, in my opinion.

And every time I saw her with a boy, romantic interest or not, it made me want to pummel the kid.

A quiet knock on the car door brought me out of my thoughts. Daphne, Astoria's elder sister, stood on the opposite side. She slid open the door and stepped in.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" I said.

Daphne rolled her eyes at my tone and said, "I wanted to speak to you about my sister."

"Oh?"

"I'm trying to speak to you from an older sibling's point of view. I'm not here to try to convince you that you should choose someone else."

I leaned back and raised my eyebrows. Daphne straightened her grey jumper.

"I'm listening."

Daphne crossed her arms and leaned against the car door, "Frankly, I think this is quite good for her. I'm sure you're aware but her experience with the opposite gender is limited. However, Astoria is a sensitive person. You may not see it but I do. And I swear if you hurt even one hair on her head I'll hex you into next week."

"It isn't my intention to harm her. Physically or emotionally."

I stood up and buttoned up my dark blazer.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe I have to hunt your sister down and drag her off the train."

* * *

><p>Oh Astoria was so pleasant. I had to give her props. The moment I would lay eyes on her, she would immediately dart off to find another hiding spot. And the compacted space of the train made my chase continue at a rather slow pace. Eventually I had backed her into an empty car and made my catch there.<p>

"I would've come to find you." Astoria protested as I took her elbow.

"You're quite funny, sweetheart. Eventually, maybe."

Astoria snorted, "Perhaps after the holiday I would've."

"You're funny." I repeated.

The train began to slow as it inched closer to the platform. Astoria managed to wiggle out of my grasp and bolted towards the car door. She managed to encircle her fingers around the knob and tug the door open.

"Don't think you'll get away that easy!"

I took one large step forward and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her into my chest. With my free hand, I slammed the door shut.

**Astoria**

I felt my heart lurch at Draco's close proximity.

"You're persistent I'll give you that." His breath was warm as he spoke.

I shoved away from him and placed my hands on my hips, "That's what got Neville and I away from you and Goyle my fourth year."

"And what got your rear in trouble with me."

My cheeks grew warm. "Don't bring that up!" I snapped.

"Did I embarrass you?"

"I'm just glad the entire school didn't find out what had happened. My entire life would've been in ruins."

"I thing that might be a bit overdramatic." He said.

Draco moved to sit on a bench and stretched his legs out. I moved into the farthest corner I could wedge myself in. There wasn't a point in running through the train. After all, I didn't really have anywhere to go. If I did manage to not get caught on the train again, there was also the entire platform I had to scour for Daphne, and then after that I would be at my home. He would know where to find me then.

"How much longer do you plan on standing there?" He sighed.

"Until we stop."

Draco sighed and stood back up.

"Sweetheart, if you plan on running, it's futile." The blinds snapped closed, "You have nowhere to go but home with me."

"I wasn't going to run. There's no point in it. Like you said, I'd have nowhere to go."

Draco just stared at me. Grey eyes gazed into brown ones. I felt as though I couldn't breathe. That every time Draco was around the breath was just sucked out of me. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it.

"I'm still not going to snog you."

**Draco**

Bloody hell, I just wanted to kiss her. I was quite sure that if I did it would end up with me having a throbbing cheek.

"You don't have to, sweetheart."I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me, "You just have to try to resist."

I could smell her perfume. It was light, floral. And in every way it was Astoria.

Astoria bit her lip and placed her hands on her chest to steady herself.

"I can resist. I've done it plenty of times." Astoria's voice came out as a breathless whisper.

She untangled herself from me and stepped away just as the train came to a screeching halt. Astoria stumbled forward and her entire weight fell onto me. I lost my footing and together we toppled to the floor. Astoria's head bumped into my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright."

She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed away. I dug my fingers into her waist, unwilling to let her up.

"Draco," She grunted, "You have to let me go!"

I craned my neck to try and reach her lips. "Just a bit longer." I whispered.

"Draco no."

I sighed as Astoria tore herself away and stood up. She ran her hands over her blue jumper as if dusting off any dirt.

"My mother will be meeting us on the platform." I grunted.

I grabbed Astoria's hand and intertwined our fingers. I was slightly shocked the she didn't pull away.

But I pulled her alongside me as we made our way off the train.

* * *

><p>Mother was definitely on edge when we arrived on the platform. Despite her warm greeting to Astoria, I knew by the dark circles under her eyes she had gotten little to no sleep over the past few weeks.<p>

And I knew there was a lecture just brewing inside her mind. When we arrived back home via appartion, Mother pulled me aside the moment we stepped into the foyer.

"Draco –"

"I haven't forced her to do anything." I answered.

Mother visibly relaxed, "I wasn't going to bring your . . . situation up. However, your father and I have been invited to a party at the Nott's this evening. You'll be responsible for yourselves tonight. I want you to behave."

Mother began to straighten my grey blazer and I scrunched my nose in annoyance and stepped away from her.

I glanced towards Astoria who was mindlessly admiring the paintings on the wall, "I think she'll keep me in check."

"No doubt," Astoria retorted.

I smiled a bit as Astoria glanced to see both Mother and I watching her with curious gazes.

"Oh, sorry."


	8. Easy or Hard?

**Astoria**

I wasn't going to let the lack of parental supervision allow Draco to put his hands on me. Actually, while they were gone, I was planning on running. I knew that Draco had protective spells on his house. Which meant I had to use my legs if I was going to get away. But Draco, well I knew he would chase me, maybe use a few spells, but nothing I couldn't deflect. Hopefully.

"Are you coming Astoria?"

Draco stood on the stone staircase, leaning against the wall.

I stared at him, "That depends on where you're taking me."

He descended the stairs and stopped in front of me and offered me his hand.

I continued to stare at him. His house smelt like burning incense. A musky smell that I found incredibly pleasant. The dimming day's light cast orange fire to flicker across the foyer.

"I'm not going to do anything." He whispered.

"Yet?"

Draco nodded and reluctantly, I took his hand.

He yanked me towards him and I collided with his body.

"But my parents are going out tonight, so who knows? I might just slip something into your drink."

I felt goose bumps appear on my arms.

"You wouldn't."

His face grew closer. Every inch of my being was screaming at me to just lean in and kiss him.

"I wouldn't? You know me Astoria. I'd do anything to get my hands on you. I might even tie you to the bed and have my dirty way with you." He whispered.

My mouth fell open slightly as I took in his words. Bloody hell, did he really just say he'd tie me to the bed? Oh damn.

**Draco**

"Your room is right next to mine, so anything you do," I motioned to my ears, "I'll hear it."

Astoria just waved a hand to acknowledge that she had heard me before waltzing into her room and slamming the door shut.

I wasn't quite sure if I should've left Astoria by herself. I joined my parents for dinner before they left for the Nott's party. Astoria stayed up in her room with the excuse being that she didn't feel well. The next morning she didn't come down for breakfast either.

Now, I lay in my bed staring at the book in my hands. I was struggling with giving Astoria some time and space.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tossed the book into the corner of my room where it hit the wood paneled wall and slid to the floor. What was I going to do? Tell her I understood how she felt when I had absolutely no clue?

That was enough. I swung my legs off the bed and stomped to her room. I knocked thrice before I just let myself in.

"Draco! What are you doing?"

Astoria dropped the necklace she was holding and it clattered to the floor.

"Obviously I left myself in."

"Yes I see that." Astoria pushed past me and shut the door, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I glanced her over. The only thing she had on was an oversized burnt orange t-shirt. I stared at her smooth, creamy legs as she turned back to face me. My nails dug into my palms.

**Astoria**

Draco walked over to the dropped necklace and bent down to pick it up off the carpet.

"We need to have a talk, sweetheart."

The way he caressed his words sent shivers up my spine. Draco walked back towards me and took my arm then pulled me over to stand in front of the floor to ceiling mirror that was placed next to the dresser.

Draco pulled my hair away from my neck and placed the chain around my neck.

He whispered in my ear, "You're driving me crazy with the avoidance. I believe now that you're purposely tempting me.

I watched his mouth form the words in the mirror. His hands traveled down my shoulders and arms and came to rest on my belly. I could feel his breath on my neck, smell his musky scent. I inwardly groaned. I was beginning to feel too hot under Draco's touch.

One of his hands gathered the material of my shirt and the other caressed the skin on my thigh.

"My opinion isn't going to change."

He pressed his lips to my neck and placed open mouth kisses against the flesh.

"There's two ways we can do this." Draco mumbled, nibbling on my earlobe, "Easy . . . or hard."

I squeezed my eyes shut and grasped Draco's wrist he began to slowly move it upwards.

"Draco, we – we can't. You're parents . . ."

I felt him smile, "Are out at the moment."

He stopped all of his motions and spun me around to face him. Draco began guiding me back towards the bed. My legs felt like Jell-O and when the back of them hit the bed, I collapsed onto it.

Draco pressed his palms on either side of me. My control was slipping as it often did when it came to Draco. Hell, if this was the way things were going to go every time we came in contact with each other that I was totally going to lose.

I could feel his warm breath on my face and I dared to look up into his face. His sharp, handsome features were just inches away from mine. I could barely breathe.

**Draco**

"Draco,"

I caught her gaze and held it steady, "We can always do this the hard way. Don't you remember what I said to you in the foyer a few nights ago?"

Astoria visibly shuddered. I could see the goose bumps that had risen on her arms.

"But I don't-"

I placed a finger against her lips. "You overthink everything, sweetheart. It makes me glad I'm not a female."

Her eyes searched mine, "But –"

I smirked, "You really don't know how tempting you are."

Astoria's breath caught. I placed a hand on her stomach and pushed her flat on her back She let out a small gasp and began to scramble backwards to put space between us. I climbed onto the bed before grabbing her ankles and yanking her down underneath me.

I was straddling her waist. Her plump lips were parted and I longed to place mine upon them.

I leaned down. "Are you going to stop me?" I threatened.

Astoria bit her lip.

I leaned my head down, challenging any motion to stop me. But she didn't. Carefully, as if she would break, I pressed my lips to hers.

I didn't care if we were just stuck in a snogging session; I just wanted to feel skin on skin contact. Astoria's fingers grappled at my back. Her lips moved unsurely, but quickly became more urgent as I pressed mine harder against hers.

I smiled as I lifted her up until she was straddling my lap. Her hands hand moved to cup my cheeks.

**Astoria**

Bloody hell he was a fantastic kisser. I was vaguely aware of his hands against the bare flesh of my back. I arched into him when his lips slipped from mine and landed against my neck and gently sucked on my pulse point. A small whimper slipped past my lips.

A small coil of heat had burst into my stomach and I dug my nails in his neck.

I felt him smile against my skin. His hands moved from my back to my stomach and one began to slip lower until it reached the top of my undies. I jerked away from him. His fingers traced the lacey trim and it tickled slightly.

I kept my eyes locked on Draco's. Was he going to go through with it? I was tense as he pressed me tighter against his torso. I one swift movement, he dipped his hand into the fabric and pressed his hand against my heat.

"Relax, love." His voice was deep and scratchy.

A single finger was teasing my entrance and I squirmed.

"You've never had a man touch you before, have you?" He whispered.

His finger moved from my entrance to the little bundle of nerves. I cried out when he slowly began to press against it. I had to grasp onto Draco's shoulders to keep myself from falling over. He was keeping his movements slow, dragging out the pleasure.

His single finger slowly pumped in and out of my slick entrance and I slowly begin to grind against his hand.

"That's it, sweetheart." He encouraged.

He crooked his finger, tickling my inner flesh and pressed his thumb firmly against my nub. I threw my head back, small pants and whimpers coming from my mouth. Oh god. I knew what was next. The pressure was slowly beginning to build. My legs shook underneath me. I halted my movements as Draco picked up his pace.

It wasn't long after he did, that the pressure in my abdomen became too much. I cried out as I came apart. My muscles clenched around his finger as he struggled to keep moving it.

"That's it, sweetheart." He repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the chapter that received the most editing. So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	9. Complete 360

**Astoria**

I was fiddling with the opal that was around my neck. Draco had flipped me onto my back after I had come down from my intense orgasm and continued to snog the living daylights out of me. My hair was a mess and my lips were swollen. My heart was still thumping loudly in my chest.

My mind was running in circles. My skin still burned where Draco had touched me. I exhaled softly.

"Now there's still the matter of having you as my mistress,"

"You really want to talk about that now?" I groaned, "You really know how to ruin a moment don't you?"

I looked over at Draco, finding his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm only joking!"

I shivered when I felt his hands grasped my waist.

"Draco, no!"

"Now, you can't just lead me on and not let me have my way."

He flipped me underneath him and grinned down at me. I couldn't help but laugh and try to push him off. My heart fluttered when his gaze softened.

"Try all you want sweetheart," He whispered, "But I'm so much stronger than you."

He intertwined our fingers and held my hands down. Slowly, sweetly, he pressed his lips down onto mine in a quick kiss.

"My parents are expecting us for dinner,"

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "The very last thing I feel like doing is having dinner with your parents. I'll have to wear a dress."

He slid from the bed and picked up his shirt off the floor.

"Trust me sweetheart. I feel the exact same way."

**Draco**

I had just gotten under Astoria's skin. I had just brought her to the highest peak of pleasure she could have. And I loved every second. Every expression on her face, every gasp that came from her rosy lips, every arch of her back, I loved it.

I glanced over my shoulder at her. She was back to fingering the single opal at her throat. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. I had nagging feeling that the way she wouldn't remain at compliant as she was today.

She rolled over onto her side and watched me.

"What do you want from this?" She asked.

I sighed, "We've already been through this sweetheart,"

"Alright, then why did you choose me?"

"We've been through that too." I grinned, "You won't get much more."

"Why did you choose me?" She repeated.

I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I didn't have an answer to give her. Why did I choose her? Because she was easy? No. Because she had grown into a beautiful girl? Possibly.

Astoria narrowed her brown eyes when I kissed her again. She scoffed and pushed away from me.

"You frustrate me."

I didn't say anything. I didn't think it would be wise to. Instead, I leaned on the bed and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and began to make my exit.

"You're frustrating me."

I stopped with my hand on the doorknob.

**Astoria**

I was frustrated with Draco. Extremely frustrated. The only thing that I was asking him was to tell me why I was chosen. Not to reveal why he became a death eater.

"You're frustrating me." I blurted.

He turned his head slightly, "Frustrating you? How so?"

"Part of having a relationship with someone is actually having a conversation. Not just snogging."

"I prefer to think of it as the whole "Friends with benefits" thing."

I snorted, "That's not how this is going to happen."

He made his way over to me slowly. Draco leaned in with a smirk on his lips, "Isn't though?"

"You tricked me," I lied.

He placed the tips of his fingers under my chin, "I just brought you to orgasm and you're going to tell me that I tricked you?

I was quiet

"Everyone has a moment of weakness, sweetheart." Draco smiled.

He gently ran his fingers under my chin.

"I'll see you at dinner." He winked.

I scrunched up my nose as he left.

Unfortunately, I had been giving what Perrie had told me a lot of thought. He said he thought of it as the friends with benefits. Maybe that's what I was mad about. Or maybe it was the fact that he never told me anything. Or the fact that I still had feelings for him.

No, no. Not that last one.

I laid face down on my bed and let out a frustrated scream.

I flipped over to my back and licked my lips. Maybe, what scared me the most, was that the way he made me feel.

"Please tell me you aren't decent."

The door burst open. Draco had one arm up and was fiddling with his cufflinks.

"Well, unfortunately for you I am."

"Hungry?"

"Hm, not really. You kind of ruined my appetite."

I hated these kind of dinners. Where, even though it wasn't a party, you still had to dress in your best clothes. I smoothed the strapless navy colored dress.

"How so?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not sure I like this game to much." I murmured.

I walked over and grabbed Draco's tie, straightening the silky material. He turned away and offered his arm.

"My parents are waiting."


	10. Withdrawal

**Draco**

Damn, she was good. If we weren't having dinner with my parents, there was no telling what I would've done.

"You're good, I'll give you that."

Astoria grinned before pushing herself away, "We don't want to be late for dinner do we?"

I reached up and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I would prefer to miss it." She muttered.

I glanced over at her. The bites from yesterday were well covered from any suspecting eyes.

"They already know –"

"I don't care, Draco." Astoria took the lead walking down the hall, "I don't care if the know about what's going on. I don't want to look like a concubine."

"That's not what you are."

Astoria's usually brown eyes had a slight tinge of coldness in them, "That's how it feels."

I felt the potion bottle bump reassuringly against my leg.

* * *

><p>"There you are Draco. I was beginning to think you got lost."<p>

I looked up at my father.

"It's lovely to see you again, Astoria."

Astoria gave my father a polite nod.

This was not going to be a pleasant dinner.

"How are your studies, Astoria? Draco tells me you're quite clever when it comes to Charms and Hexes."

Astoria's eyes met mine for a moment.

"I would hardly call it clever."

"You're mother exceeded in Hexes as well. It seems you have her talent."

Her eyes went to my father and my father's eyes went to Astoria's neck.

"Has Draco been treating you well?"

Mother nearly choked on her Firewhiskey.

"As well as it could possibly get."

**Astoria**

I didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Hopefully, your relationship can be on a level where there isn't too much awkwardness after this is all over."

I pushed the food around my plate as Draco dropped his fork.

"This isn't the appropriate time to bring this up." Narcissa muttered.

Lucius patted his wife's hand, "It's better late than never."

I placed my hands in my lap.

Narcissa stood up suddenly, "Well, its been nice, but we must get going. We don't want to be late to the Ministry."

Lucius wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin, "Ah yes. Draco, do behave yourself."

I bit the inside of my cheeks as Draco smirked.

Once Draco's parents were out the door, I pushed away from the table.

"Astoria,"

I pushed through the dining room doors and entered the dimly lit foyer.

"Astoria, calm down."

My heels clicked on the marble floor.

"Calm down?" My anger was starting to bubble, "Do you know how embarrassing this is?"

Draco came in holding two champagne flutes.

"This isn't right Draco! Everything is wrong! Everything! They shouldn't know about what's going on between us."

**Draco**

From the bags under Astoria's eyes, it looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

I handed her the flute of champagne.

"We haven't done anything." My eyes softened when a tear ran down her face.

I took a sip of champagne.

"But what happens when we do?"

My heart leapt.

"They don't have to know."

Astoria looked at me, "They think we have."

"They _think_. They don't know."

She reached down at tugged off her heels before taking a sip of the champagne.

"I think you're just making this a bigger deal than it should be."

"Excuse me for wanting to keep my personal life private."

Knowing that she was about to go, I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. Both the heels and the champagne glass fell to the ground.

"We are _not_ doing this Draco."

I took a sip of my champagne.

"Mmm, what was it I said before we came home."

"This isn't – This isn't my home," Her words faltered.

Astoria blinked heavily, trying to wake herself back up.

"What did you put into my drink?" Her knees buckled.

I finished off my champagne and set the flute on the long end table.

"Now, I didn't put anything into it. I just concocted what was put into it."

I lifted her into my arms.

"I hate you sometimes."

Her head lolled onto my shoulder.

**Astoria**

I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to believe that I was lying in bed in Malfoy Manor. I didn't want to even be near Draco at this point. The dinner with his parents last night just confirmed that I shouldn't be here; that I didn't want to be here. I didn't care what I was feeling for Draco anymore. I wanted out.

What happened yesterday between me and Draco all it was was just a moment of weakness. A huge blow in my defense.

Reluctant to face reality, I opened my eyes to the large canopy above me.

"I was beginning to think I made the potion too strong."

I mentally groaned.

I began to push myself up onto my elbows when I felt the fabric of the sheet brush across bare skin.

"What the hell Malfoy?"

He smirked.

That was it. I wanted out. I didn't want to play a game anymore. I had been his mistress for half the school year and I wanted out.

"I knocked you out so you could actually sleep. Undressing you was just for pleasure."

I glared at him.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco asked, leaning against the bed frame.

"Well, let's see. You're parents have a pretty vast knowledge of this whole thing. You're keeping me in your house until I comply. And since I have no reason to comply, this is pretty much just a waste of my time."

"I thought we resolved all this yesterday."

"Resolved what I growled, "Draco I'm not going to be your mistress. I'm not going to comply with anything you want me to do."

A grin spread across his lips.

"It just felt too easy yesterday Greengrass. To be honest, I was a little disappointed."

My heart skipped. I knew he was enjoying the whole chase. But I gave in too easy yesterday. If he wanted more, he was going to have to prove that he was at least somewhat worthy.

**Draco**

I knew that Astoria was too compliant yesterday. That was part of the reason I knocked her out. The other part was just to be nice.

Her withdrawal was a little disappointing. I enjoyed our snog session yesterday.

Luckily, Astoria's withdrawal came with benefits.

I may not be able to snog her whenever I please, but there were plenty of other things to be done in the mean time.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you guys go. I hope you liked it. I suddenly got inspired to write this again! There is much to come! And I think you guys might enjoy the next few chapters!<strong>

**Let me know what you guys thought.**

**PS: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, MESSAGE ME PRIVATELY OR LEAVE A COMMENT! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**Lots of Love: BR**

* * *

><p><strong>OH, And I'm thinking of writing another Draco Astoria fanfic, so if you guys want me to write it and post it, I will do that!**


	11. Crashing Down

**Draco**

I knew that Astoria was too compliant yesterday. That was part of the reason I knocked her out. The other part was just to be nice.

Her withdrawal was a little disappointing. I enjoyed our snog session yesterday.

Luckily, Astoria's withdrawal came with benefits.

I may not be able to snog her whenever I please, but there were plenty of other things to be done in the mean time.

"She'll comply sooner or later."

I took a sip of the Firewhiskey, "Mmm, hopefully sooner. I'm started to get frustrated."

"There are other ways of relieving that."

I smirked, "Of course there are, but I don't want to relieve it that way."

Blaise placed his feet on the table.

"Forcing her isn't something to do either, Blaise."

"I wasn't suggesting that."

"But you were thinking it," I blinked.

He shrugged, "Guilty."

I took another sip.

"Honestly, this can't be the easiest thing for her to be doing. You're lucky she's even here with all the rumors flying around at school."

I looked down at the glass.

In my mind, Astoria cared too much about her appearance and what people thought about her. I didn't see the point; you weren't going to make everyone happy in your lifetime.

**Astoria**

I was beginning why I was being moody. Well, obviously mother nature delivered her gift at the right time . . . for once.

Draco hadn't made his appearance on Wednesday or Thursday. It was Friday by the time I caught the slightest glimpse of him.

When I woke up Friday morning, there was a small black velvet box with my name neatly written on a piece of parchment in his elegant handwriting.

Astoria

I know you don't want to be my mistress. But I'm not the type to give up easily. This probably will not change your mind about it either. But maybe you can just give it a shot and stop caring about what people think. We can go slow. Start off being friends again. Will you at least give that a try? As much as you try, sweetheart, you can't make everyone happy.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. _You can't make everyone happy. _ I plucked the velvet box from the night stand and thrust it open.

My breath caught in my throat. It was simple enough, but it was beautiful.

I gently pulled the silver necklace from the box.

The infinity pendant was cold against my hand. The bottom part, was layered with opals.

I picked up the note again.

_We can go slow, start off being friends again._

I felt a tear slip down my face. Merlin, I was being a total bitch about this.

I slipped the necklace around my neck before swinging my legs off the bed.

I felt completely awful about the way I had treated Draco. Which is odd because all I was to him for the majority of my life was the victim of his endless taunts.

"Damn you Charlotte." I threw myself back on the bed and stared up at the canopy above.

My heart was beating hard against my chest. I really wanted to rip it out it hurt so bad. Everything in that instant came crashing down. I grasped my necklace. This was all too much.

I pushed myself off the bed and dashed into the bathroom.

**Draco **

I dropped my hand. Managing to sneak into her room at night was the easy part. Approaching her the next day not so much. I shut my eyes and turned around, walking down the hall.

I trotted down the back stairwell and pushed my way out into the garden.

I took a deep breath of the cool fall air. It had been about two months since I told Astoria about this. The note I left her, I didn't think it was going to work. Astoria was a very stubborn girl. She was set in her ways, even if they were wrong.

I walked past a row of Impatients towards the back of the garden.

I shoved my hands into my pockets. We were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow which would make it harder to get alone time with her.

I stared out onto the open field behind my home. The leaves on the trees were beginning to turn the shades of yellow and red.

**Astoria**

I used a drying spell and didn't even bother to fix my already wavy hair.

I threw on a green sweater and tugged on some jeans just as a house elf popped in.

"Where's Draco?" I asked.

"In the garden Miss," The elf said, "But –"

I stared at the elf with wide eyes, "No buts. I don't want breakfast."

I pushed past the elf and ran down the hallway, skipping the back stairs two at a time. My heart pounded as his image ran through my mind.

Luckily, the garden was just straight rows of flowers. My feet pounded on the ground

"Astoria?"

I stopped and turned around.

Draco had his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What are you doing out here?"

I bit my lip before running back and launching myself into his arms. My legs wrapped around "I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Everything."

I felt Draco smile against my shoulder.

"That's many things to be apologizing for."

I could smell the spice in his cologne.

"Too many."

"Does this mean you're –"

"No," I pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I'm not. I won't be."

Draco's eyes glittered with amusement.

"You said we would start out slow. I'm willing to try."

**What did you think? At least now we know why she was so moody! There is much more to come! I think you guys are going to like where it's headed!**

**Let me know if you have any ideas! I would love to hear them!**


	12. Back to School

**Draco**

I felt her heart pound against my chest. I couldn't tell if it was just from the running or if it was something else.

"I was actually hoping you would just run into my arms begging me to take you back into your room –"

She unwound her legs from my waist, "Save it Malfoy. I said I'm willing to start slow not have you shag me senseless."

Astoria's feet landed on the ground, "And don't tell anyone about this."

I smirked and made a zipping motion across my lips, "My lips are sealed."

Astoria placed her hands on her hips.

"They better be." She placed a single finger on my chest, "Or else you will have a very angry witch on your hands."

"Don't tempt me."

Astoria smiled before turning back towards the house.

I watched her walk away and smiled.

**Astoria**

"You have to tell me the details."

I turned as Charlotte slid her arm into mine. And while I was dying to give her the details, I promised myself that no matter how much Charlotte begged I would not give her the details.

"There aren't details to give," I lied.

Charlotte stared ahead as we pushed past families, "You and I both know that isn't true. You had to at least have snogged once."

I sighed, "Only once." I whispered.

Charlotte opened her mouth, but I interrupted, "You cannot tell anyone. I already made Draco swear he wouldn't."

"So, are you exchanging gifts as well?"

Charlotte glanced at my necklace.

I tried to hold back a smile.

"It's okay if you have feelings for him, Astoria." Charlotte grew serious, "I always knew that they never really went away."

I let my smile through, "I don't –"

"Don't deny it anymore." Charlotte sang.

I turned my head catching sight of Draco.

When his grey eyes met mine, I turned away, heading into the train.

**Draco**

Astoria's smile turned into a knowing grin before she followed Charlotte on the train.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Did you brain wash her?"

I looked back at Blaise.

"I wish. It would've been much easier."

Blaise didn't say anything as we boarded the train.

"I've already heard that she's got a baby on the way,"

"That's ridiculous Leeann. Have you seen her? She's still got her perfect curves. I doubt he's gotten her pregnant."

"She could still be in her first trimester!"

"Leeann, she isn't pregnant."

Merlin, I would never understand where girls got there gossip from.

"Seems like they know a lot." Blaise muttered.

I smirked, "It makes me wonder if all women are like that."

"Most of them are," Blaise said, "Have you heard some of the things that have gone around Hogwarts about you two? Since Potter and Weasley aren't here, you two are the most exciting news that's happened in a while."

I looked down at my hands, my heart suddenly pounding in my chest.

**Astoria**

I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets as a chill gust of wind blew.

"Since when did you get cold?"

I turned back, spotting Heidi, her reddish brown hair tied back into a ponytail.

"You've got to be the warmest blooded person I know."

"Funny thing that I'm in Slytherin wouldn't you say?"

Heidi smiled, "You could've been put in Gryffindor with me."

"Now that I wish I had."

Heidi climbed into one of the carriages, "How come?"

I sat next to her, as I turned my head, I spotted the familiar head of silver blond hair.

"That's why."

Heidi's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Babe, I know Charlotte has been badgering you about your feelings for him." Heidi whispered, "But you know I've seen the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you. I don't think he chose you to be his mistress just because he knew he would get a chase out of it."

I continued to watch Draco until his blonde hair disappeared.

"And I know you're scared." Heidi continued, "I can read you like an open book. You're scared of what people are going to think. How did sweet innocent little Greengrass end up with a former death eater?"

I looked down at the floor of the carriage.

"This goes beyond what people are going to think about you."

"If we started a relationship, I would still be his mistress."

Heidi smiled, "You wouldn't just be any mistress. You'll be so much more than that.

I turned my head to ask her how she could think that, but she had already started a conversation with another Gryffindor boy sitting across from her.

I clasped my hands together.

_You wouldn't just be any mistress. You'll be so much more than that to him._

**Draco**

"Its only a patrol Malfoy so just try and suck it up."

"I'm surprised Granger, you usually don't have that sharp of a tongue."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." She spat.

I snorted, "Eighteen years and you're still a pain."

"I think I'm much easier than you. It makes me wonder what Astoria sees in you."

I felt a rush run through me, "What's that supposed to mean Granger?"

"You're a prat, Malfoy. To be honest, I didn't think you were capable of love."

I felt a rush of annoyance pass through me, "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Obviously not." Granger's brown eyes locked on mine, "I just hope you treat her better than Pansy."

Admittedly, Pansy was a pest. Someone who I could shag just for the hell of it. And I got bored with her after the first time.

"You don't know what I'm feeling Granger." I blurted.

We headed towards the south wing of school.

"I have a good idea." She said.

That was the last of that conversation we had.

"What's that light?"

"Merlin Granger, its probably just the bloody moon."

"I don't think the moon illuminates just one booth."

I looked towards the booth she was pointing to.

"And I thought this night was going to be boring."

**Can you guys guess who they're going to catch? I bet you can ;) Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And trust me; I'm on a writing spree right now.**

**I've got so many ideas in my head, I think you guys might like the next chapter even better!**

**Love y'all and don't forget to let me know what you thought!**


	13. Chasing

**Astoria**

"I can't, Heidi. For as long as I've known Draco he has never shown an interest in me."

"Oh Merlin Astoria! He's been flirting with you since he laid eyes on that pretty little face of yours."

I looked down at her wand.

"Don't deny it, babe." Heidi whispered, "You know it as well as I do."

And it was true. The more and more I thought about it, the more and more I started to believe. But that was insane. He was Draco bloody Malfoy.

"Aren't you trying to be friends with him, anyways?"

I opened my mouth to reply.

"You would've thought people would've been wise enough to sneak out when there wasn't a patrol scheduled."

My heart fell to my stomach.

"Bloody hell, you're in trouble." Heidi whispered.

"What do you mean, I'm in trouble?" I whispered back.

"You're his mistress! The most I'll get is detention!"

I bit my lip.

"Or at least not use light." Draco continued.

"On the count of three we run," I mouthed to Heidi.

She nodded once.

I counted down on my fingers as his footsteps got closer.

Two.

"If you don't make a bolt for it, I might even let you off the hook."

One.

It was a good thing I was a good runner.

**Draco**

As the figure stood up, I caught the glimpse of a golden sweater and perfectly curled brown hair.

"Would you like to go after your little Gryffindor?"

Granger walked past me, "Yeah sure, I'll do that."

I saw Astoria turn, eyes wide.

"I see you."

She turned back and darted to the left.

"Always putting up a good chase."

I shoved my wand into my coat and took off after her.

"Come on sweetheart. Maybe it won't be so bad if you give yourself over."

**Astoria**

My back was pressed against the wall, a large portrait snoring in my ear.

"Come on sweetheart. Maybe it won't be so bad if you give yourself over."

I shut my eyes. An extremely large part of me wanted to hand myself over; just to see what would happen. Then the other small rational part of me that wasn't smitten with Draco just yet was screaming to run.

I decided to listen to the smaller part. I reached down to pull my wand out of my boot, only to realize, it wasn't there.

"But, know this sweetheart." Draco's voice was just behind the wall, "The more you run, the more time you're giving me to think of a punishment fit for you."

I bit my lip, took a deep breath and ran.

I heard Draco let out a groan.

My feet pounded hard against the stone floors.

"Where are you running to, darling?" One of the portraits called after me.

I rounded the corner and stopped, hands on my knees. I glanced behind me.

He wasn't there. I pressed my back against the wall, catching my breath.

I looked out the gothic window in front of me. The moonlight filtered in, lighting the hall with a white light.

I swallowed and straightened out.

After my run, I was in the farthest corridor from the common room.

I let out a breath before heading back. I was hoping that Draco had given up and headed back to the common room. But that was just a fantasy.

My body jerked forward.

I looked at the ground, thinking I tripped over something.

I shrugged and took a step forward. My left foot tingled and I jerked it back.

My whole body suddenly begin to tingle unpleasantly.

"I may not be the best at Charms, but I'm pretty decent at this one."

**Draco**

Astoria's legs buckled.

I wasn't ticklish, so the bloody charm didn't work on me. But I knew Astoria frightfully was.

"I told you I would figure out something."

Her lips were pressed tightly together.

"But unfortunately, I only needed something to stop you."

"Please, Draco." A small laugh escaped her lips.

"I don't believe this is what going slow is supposed to mean."

Astoria's back arched, "Please, Draco. I'm begging you."

I pointed my wand at her.

Astoria immediately began to relax.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why would you run?"

"To get away from you,"

"Obviously,"

I held out my hands.

Astoria's brown eyes glittered, "Why should I accept your help?" She teased.

I bent down and looked into her eyes, "Because if you don't there are several things running through my head at this very moment that might very well come true."

I saw her visibly shudder before she took my hands and I pulled her up.

I underestimated how tiny she was, when I pulled, Astoria flew up, her hands steadying herself on my triceps

**I know its been a few weeks since I updated! But here you guys go! Hope you like it and let me know what you thought!**


	14. Slipping Control

**Astoria**

My breath caught in my throat. The moon turned Draco's hair into a silvery blonde, his eyes into a smoky grey.

Draco's face got closer to mine.

"This isn't going slow, Draco." I whispered reluctantly.

His forehead pressed to mine.

I bit my lip and pulled away.

Draco's eyes were closed and I walked back towards the common room.

My boots clicked silently on the stone floors. I felt shivers run up my spine, urging me to turn back. But I didn't. I keep my head forward, my eyes on the floor.

I trotted down the staircase, not daring to turn back to see if he followed.

I whispered the password and the minute the portrait opened, I broke into a run, making it to my room in a mere minute.

I threw myself on my bed, burying my face in my pillow.

What was happening? My feelings for Draco had never been this strong. Never. Not when I had feelings when I was younger and they certainly were not this way at the beginning of school.

The moonlight filtered in through the arched window. I shut my eyes, willing to sleep to claim me.

"You look awful." Charlotte claimed the next morning, "Are you going to get out of Charms?"

I lifted my head from the pillow, "No," I narrowed my eyes, "Why would I do that?"

Charlotte raised her eyebrows, "Someone seems a little grumpy."

In fact, I wasn't grumpy at all. I was in one of the best moods I had ever been in. Honestly, it was quite refreshing.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and stared around the room.

"I'm not grumpy." I mumbled.

"You know, you don't have to sneak out. You could've just told me." Charlotte said.

She looked offended.

"Char, it isn't my fault that you don't know how to keep your mouth shut."

She opened her mouth to say something, but just turned on her heel and stalked out the door.

**Draco**

Half of the class was asleep, including Astoria. Most likely from not being in bed after hours.

Her arm was stretched across the table, her head using it as a pillow.

I watched her eyes flutter as she dreamt before looking back down to my parchment.

What was happening to me? I looked back up at Astoria, my heart jumped in my chest. She closed her eyes again, slowly, not denying that she was staring back at me.

My heart was trying to go back to its normal beat.

"For homework –"

Astoria lifted her head, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

Astoria was the first one out the door.

"What's got you in such a rush?"

Astoria looked back, "Oh I don't know, you might hit me with another Charm!"

"Relax love. I have no plans on doing it again." I told her.

"I would hope not."

She sharply turned the corner.

"Now hold on, are you just going to skip your second class?"

"Draco, it's Monday," She told me, "I don't have a second class."

I didn't let go of her arm.

"Draco," She said quietly.

I stared into her eyes.

"Draco, people are staring."

If I didn't have a second class, there was no telling what would have happened between her and me.

**Astoria**

This wasn't working. To be quite honest, I don't think either of us had the self control to let this go on for much longer.

When he had a grasp on my arm, it was almost with a bruising force. Like he was trying to tell me this wasn't working. And I knew it was only a matter of time before one of us slipped up.

I placed my quill down from my essay.

I couldn't concentrate. Draco was in potions now and it was bound to end any minute. It had my heart pounding.

My hands shook as I picked up my quill again.

There was a pounding on the portrait and I could bet you the portrait was none to happy.

I stood up, leaving my work on the table and dashed over to the portrait which promptly swung open.

"We need to talk." Heidi reached in and pulled me out into the hall, "I overheard Draco talking to Blaise. He was telling him about how, his control was slipping."

I swallowed. I knew it. I absolutely knew it.

"What else?"

"I don't know. He caught me eavesdropping."

If his control was slipping as quickly as mine was, then if he made the first move, it would end badly. His impulses were ten times worse than mine were.

Which only meant one thing: I had to let my control slip first.


	15. The End

**Astoria**

I didn't see Draco that night. I hadn't even gone to dinner. I was too nervous. What if the whole school saw what happened? What if Draco let his control slip then?

I didn't speak to the Draco the next day. Or the day after. Actually I didn't speak to Draco at all in the past two weeks. So now it was December. A blanket of snow covered the school grounds causing everything to look abnormally bright.

"Astoria! There you are!"

I had just walked out of Ghoul Studies when Heidi rounded the corner, nearly knocking me over.

"Heidi, what is it now?"

Heidi has gained a new hobby of letting me know almost every conversation Draco had with other people. Most of the time, it was pointless. As far as I was concerned, Draco had let the whole "mistress" thing go. We barely spoke now. And it made my heart ache.

"So, I have Alchemy with Draco and Blaise, but you already knew that," Heidi spoke quickly, "Blaise had apparently asked him how things were going with you. Draco didn't answer right away –"

"I don't need the small details, love," I whispered as Blaise passed by, eyeing me, "Just get to the point."

"Well, Draco said that he would rather not talk about it. But towards the end of class, he whispered something in Blaise's ear that left them both smirking."

I knew that deep in my gut, Draco smirking was never a good sign.

**Draco**

It hurt. More than I've ever hurt in my life. That moment in the corridor was the last intimate moment we had had. We made endless eye contact in the following weeks, but words were never exchanged.

And it hurt. Like a part of me was ripped away. I didn't like it.

I watched Astoria through dinner.

It was rough not doing it then and there. But I didn't think she would appreciate it if it happened in front of the school.

"Are you going to actually sleep in your bed tonight? Last time you fell asleep on the sofa in the common room."

I kept my head down.

"I might head to the astronomy tower for a little while. Just to clear my head."

A bell signaled the end of dinner, but Astoria didn't budge. Nor did I.

Astoria waited until most of the Dining Hall was nearly empty before rushing out. I waited a moment before following.

I kept my distance, not wanting her to know that she was being followed.

**Astoria**

I took a deep breath of the cold December air. My heart was racing at just the thought of Draco.

I had noticed him staring at me all through dinner.

I placed my hands on the icy railing. I wanted him so bad. So bad. More than anything else. More than _anyone _else. I had to face it sooner or later.

"It's a little cold to be up here tonight don't you think?"

I jumped, twirling around to face those beautiful smoky grey eyes.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Checking in on you."

My blood was pounding in my ears.

"It's a little late for that."

"Astoria," His voice softened.

"You haven't spoken to me in almost a month, Draco!" I was nearly shouting, "And now you want to check up on me?"

I didn't know where this anger was coming from.

"You think had forgotten all about you, sweetheart?" His voice was still gentle.

_That's what it felt like._

I didn't say anything.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you, that you were on my mind every second of every day? There hasn't been a moment that I haven't thought about you. I came into this mistress thing for the fun of it!" Draco spoke, "But I got something much more than I bargained for."

My heart leapt into my chest.

"Draco,"

He closed in on me.

"And don't deny me once more, because I won't allow it."

I reached up and cupped Draco's face.

"I don't think it's possible for me to deny you anymore."

His eyes lit up and his lips pressed down onto mine. It wasn't as forceful and demanding as the others we shared. It was slow, sweet. The kind of kiss that could lead to other things.

**Draco**

My arms wrapped around her waist. Her lips were sweet against mine, I couldn't get enough. I wanted more. More than she was probably willing to give right now.

All too soon, she pulled away.

"You're freezing." It took me a moment to realize she was shivering.

"I'm fine."

I chuckled, "No, you're not."

I intertwined our fingers, leading her back down the spiral stairwell. Astoria held onto my arm.

Several of the students that passed by us gave us startled looks.

I looked over at Astoria who had a slight grin on her face.

"What are you grinning about?"

Her grin widen into a smile, "I don't know."

Astoria didn't say much on the way back to the common room, which was deserted.

When Astoria went to pull away to go to her room, I pulled her back towards me.

"Who said I was finished with you?"

Astoria bit her lip, "Draco."

"Don't deny me anymore Astoria."

**Astoria**

My back hit his bed with a dull thud.

His lips only left mine for the quickest second while he removed his shirt.

"Should we be doing this?" I whispered.

I only got a grunt in response.

His lips left mine, kissing my jaw, done my neck, leaving slight bite marks here and there.

My infinity necklace was cold against my skin.

It was that night, that moment when I completely surrendered myself to him. It was that moment when everything took control. Love and lust came hand and hand when it came to this. I was both for this one man.

That's it guys! It's weird having it end. I may do a sequel to this. I am not quite sure. If I did, I would need your support and ideas!

Anyways let me know what you thought about the whole Fanfic!

Love you all

BR


	16. Epilogue

**Prologue**

**(Astoria's POV)**

Cold sunlight hit my face. I squeezed my eyes tight.

I reached up, looking for my wand, only finding empty air. That's when I opened my eyes, the memories came flooding back.

My hand was intertwined with Draco's fully showing his Death Eater mark.

I pressed myself tighter against his naked form.

"It's not a pretty picture is it?"

I nearly jumped out of the sheets. I released his hand, turning to see his grey eyes.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, silencing the words that were about to roll off his tongue.

"I don't want excuses." I whispered placing a finger to his lips, "I already know them all."

Draco smiled, "So, did you finally accept it then?"

I grinned, "I fully accept responsibility."

**Alright guys. I felt something was missing and this was that something! And in case you are wondering. I AM GOING TO WRITE A SEQUEL. **

** It will be a little while since I have other projects. But I will update this Fanfic when it's published!**

**Much Love**

**BR**


	17. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!

Okay, so this brilliant idea popped into my head!

I still plan on doing the sequel, but how would you guys like it if I did one with Scorpius? It would kind of be the same storyline.

What do you guys think? I'll put a poll up on my page for you guys to choose between to female characters!

Comment to let me know!


	18. POLL

**If you guys want to register your opinion, you need to vote for who YOU want Scorpius to choose as his mistress!**

**You have until next Tuesday, November 6, to vote. On Wednesday morning the poll will close!**

**I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU WANT! **

**LOVE**

** IR**


	19. SEQUEL

Alright guys, the sequel is up and running! Go check it out.

Again it is between Lily Luna and Scorpius!

And the title is "Second Generation"

So go check it out and please review!


End file.
